<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hands over your waist, I don't need no space by snowashes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277999">Hands over your waist, I don't need no space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowashes/pseuds/snowashes'>snowashes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nobody [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Algo de tensión sexual, Consumo de alcohol, Es más bien tensión sexual, M/M, Muchos celos, Pero por mientras unas sinceras disculpas por este os mal escrito u_u, Ruki es un maldito, Un pésimo au de cherry magic o algo así, Van a ser series que algun día escribíre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowashes/pseuds/snowashes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Acaso eran tan diferentes? ¿Qué tenía Yonashiro que él no tuviera?</p><p>—¿Y cuál es tu límite, Sho-kun? —preguntó Ruki detrás de una cortina de inseguridad y envidia.</p><p>—Si te lo dijera no me creerías.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nobody [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hands over your waist, I don't need no space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiroiwa Ruki no era una persona que vagaba entre las líneas de vileza y celos –celos rondando en límites venenosos, asimilando curiosamente las toxinas de un alacrán en el pulso de su pálido cuello.</p><p>Si la definición de Shiroiwa Ruki existiera en un diccionario, le describirían como una persona paciente, un trabajador ejemplar que toda compañía mataría por tener entre sus finas garras. Su facilidad de palabra era un arma de dos filos – indispensable por uno y letal por el otro. No por nada se había colocado entre los mejores trabajadores de la compañía.</p><p>Y, he aquí el detalle, posicionarse entre los mejores no le convertía el mejor de todos.</p><p>Honda Kosuke tenía su propia definición de Shiroiwa Ruki en su cabeza: “<em>una máquina a todo vapor en el trabajo, un niño de primaria cuando refería a Yonashiro Sho</em>”.</p><p>Yonashiro Sho, el mejor trabajador de Lapone CO por tres años seguidos, el ejemplo de un excelente empleado de ventas, la esperanza detrás del departamento y, <em>como no olvidarlo</em>, el proclamado “enemigo” de Shiroiwa Ruki.</p><p>—¿Cómo puedes tratarlo como si fuese tu enemigo cuando él ni siquiera piensa lo mismo de ti? —había dicho Kosuke una tarde en su descanso de comida, después de una melodramática plática por parte de Ruki y una bocanada de su bento.</p><p>El problema radicaba en que Shiroiwa Ruki era un jodidamente perfeccionista. Siempre buscando lo imposible, siempre buscando ser el primero y, cuando esto no se encontraba a la merced de la palma de su mano, esa jodida cualidad se convertía en aquél líquido, aquél veneno que recorría cada camino de su torrente sanguíneo.</p><p>Era algo extraño, Ruki lo admitía, tener una persona que constantemente hacía todo mejor que él, presentaba todo mejor que él, vestía mejor que él y se veía mejor que él.</p><p>Lo peor era que el maldito nunca parecía saber el peso que recaía en Ruki cada vez que veía un poco de su imagen en el cartel del “<em>Empleado del Mes</em>” colocado con finos pedazos de cinta adhesiva en el boletín de la compañía.</p><p>Yonashiro Sho había ganado su lugar en la compañía a diestra y siniestra y, por consiguiente, meterse hasta debajo de la piel de Shiroiwa Ruki.</p><p>Existían ocasiones donde Kosuke gustaba recordarle que no era más que un golpe seco a su ego. Todo este tiempo siendo siempre el protagonista, para que un hombre de piel besada por el sol y una sonrisa de semejante naturaleza le hubiese recordado que no todo giraba en su misma órbita.</p><p>Era un maldito. Y lo que lo hacía más maldito a sus ojos era que ni siquiera lo hacía intencionalmente.</p><p>El celarlo demostraba que, efectivamente, Shiroiwa Ruki era un avariento de primera.</p><p>*</p><p>Solamente bastaba una sonrisa – una sonrisa foránea que brillaba en sus ojos almendrados – para hacer que Ruki estallara en aquella tarde.</p><p>Después de un fallido viaje de ventas hacia Osaka, el estado de Shiroiwa Ruki era curiosamente asemejado al de un cohete. Solamente faltaba una chispa que lo hiciera tronar.</p><p>Kosuke se encontraba a su lado, igualmente cansado y con una constante mueca en su rostro. Los dos habían hecho su máximo esfuerzo para poder convencer a la CEO Yamamoto, pero no había mucho que un rostro apuesto (Ruki) y un vendedor innato (Kosuke) pudieran hacer al respecto.</p><p>Más que nada, Ruki quería estallar bajo unos cuantos shots de alcohol.</p><p>El monótono reloj de la oficina de ventas marcaba las 8 de la noche cuando el dúo llegó a las inmediaciones de la compañía, los talones de sus pies arrastrados y sus corbatas desordenadas.</p><p>—La convenceremos a la próxima —dijo Kosuke, dejando flotar su mano sobre sus hombros en un vano intento de apaciguarlo.</p><p>Ruki dejó escapar una risa sarcástica y decidió no comentar nada más del asunto. No se encontraba en los mejores humores y, sinceramente, no quería entrometer a Kosuke más de lo que debía.</p><p>—Estoy dispuesto a emborracharme hasta perder la conciencia —comentó con un aire tan devastado que Kosuke no pudo evitar una sonrisa melancólica.</p><p>Como el destino, los dioses, el universo y cualquier ser omnipotente que existía odiaba a Shiroiwa Ruki, en ese momento, Yonashiro Sho entró a la oficina de ventas. Una sonrisa apuesta relucía en su casado rostro y había un brillo tan abrumante que hizo que una mueca apareciera involuntariamente en el rostro de Ruki.</p><p>—¡Kosuke, Ruki! Regresaron muy tarde, ¿cómo les fue con la CEO Yamamoto? —Ruki sabía que su corazón preguntaba con la mejor intención, pero Ruki también sabía que el maldito podía juzgar por sus expresiones que las cosas no habían salido viento en popa.</p><p>—Tuvimos problemas con el financiamiento —admitió Kosuke, notando que Ruki comenzó a recoger su escritorio en un silencio que decía “<em>no tengo tiempo para lidiar con nadie ni nada</em>”—. Esperemos que para la siguiente visita logremos convencerla.</p><p>—Oh, ¿enserio? —Yonashiro se dignó a verse devastado por las noticias, haciendo que el enojo y toda la frustración dentro de Ruki siguiera floreciendo—. ¡Claro que en la siguiente visita van a convencerla! Ustedes son los mejores vendedores de la compañía.</p><p>La foto de Yonashiro Sho en el boletín decía otra cosa, pero Ruki quiso no despreciar sus buenos deseos por primera vez en su vida.</p><p>—¿Y a ti como te fue, Sho? —preguntó Kosuke.</p><p>Yonashiro sonrío de oreja a oreja, su entusiasmo siendo tangible. —¡Excelente! Pudimos asegurar un contrato. La siguiente semana vamos a firmar.</p><p>—¡Esas sí que son buenas noticias! ¡Felicidades! —respondió Kosuke, siendo el hombre sensato de entre los dos. Ante esto, Ruki pudo sentir la mirada de su mejor amigo sobre él, obligándolo a levantar la vista de su escritorio y dedicarle una sonrisa apretada a Yonashiro.</p><p>—Felicidades.</p><p>—¡Gracias! —Yonashiro correspondió su sonrisa brillantemente, haciendo sentir un sabor amargo a Ruki en el momento y apartando su vista de él—. Sé qué probablemente están cansados, pero algunos de la oficina vamos a salir a tomar unas copas para celebrar. Están más que invitados si desean ir.</p><p>La propuesta sonaba tentadora, más cuando Ruki trataba de contener las ganas de saldar toda su amargura con unos cuantos tragos de vodka. Tristemente, existían ocasiones donde su ego solía solapar toda mala decisión –y toda mala acción–, haciendo que Shiroiwa Ruki mintiera con los dientes apretados.</p><p>—Gracias por la invitación Sho-kun, pero estamos muy cansados —comentó Ruki casualmente. Sabía que Kosuke le estaba mirando con ingenuidad y tal vez, solo tal vez, rodó sus ojos hasta mostrar los blanquillos de los mismos.</p><p>—¿Enserio? De casualidad los escuché hablando de tomarse unas copas, así que pensé… —hizo un ademán indicando que esta conversación había sido la consecuencia.</p><p>Ruki estaba dispuesto a negar por segunda vez la propuesta, cuando Kosuke le regaló una sonrisa demasiado brillante como para pensar que se encontraba cargada de buenas noticias.</p><p>—Por mí, no hay problema, Sho. Nos haría bien unos cuantos shots, ¿no es así, Ruki?</p><p>“¡<em>Traidor!</em>” pensó Ruki al observar como Kosuke se volvía hacía él, “¡<em>Maldito traidor</em>!”</p><p>Ruki asimiló su sonrisa – una mueca que tenía un aire de sonrisa – de oreja a oreja y comiéndose la lengua entre respiraciones agitadas.</p><p>—Claro, Yasu-kun.</p><p>Su tono inquisitivo fue suficiente para hacer que Yonashiro Sho se sintiera mal al respecto y le dedicará la expresión más suave en su vida.</p><p>Y, Yonashiro Sho, siendo la persona comprensiva y amable que era, le dijo: —No hay problema si no estás de ánimos, Ruki. Podemos dejarlo para la próxima.</p><p>Ruki trato de evitar un bufido, <em>cómo si lograra existir una próxima vez</em>.</p><p>Kosuke le miró de reojo, una posible risa atorada en su garganta. Era un alivio saber que –a pesar de que Ruki se merecía todas las burlas posibles– Kosuke era la mejor mano derecha de su vida.</p><p>Ruki, sin saber cómo reaccionar, decidió dedicar su atención a Yonashiro.</p><p>Error fatal.</p><p>Por mucho que Shiroiwa Ruki jurara odio a su <em>pseudo-enemigo-compañero-de-trabajo</em>, no podía negar que Yonashiro Sho era un espécimen grandioso desde su cuerpo tonificado hasta su apuesto rostro.</p><p>Ruki era un simple hombre y, en contadas ocasiones, los simples hombres podían sucumbir a sus deseos naturales.</p><p>Tal vez hubo algo en el mismo Kosuke, tal vez fue la misma aura de su <em>pseudo-enemigo</em>, tal vez fue el cansancio haciéndole una jugada mental, tal vez fueron las ansias de terminar en un como etílico las que hicieron que Ruki dejara soltar un respiro. Había parado su tarea de fingir ordenar su escritorio y concentrar toda su presencia ante el empleado del mes.</p><p>—No te preocupes, Sho-kun. Creo que unos cuantos shots suenan bien.</p><p>Ruki había decidido ignorar en ese momento la expresión de Kosuke y concentrarse en el peculiar rostro iluminado de Yonashiro Sho.</p><p>Unos cuantos shots sonaban bien, ¿<em>no</em>?</p><p>*</p><p>Unos cuantos shots no sonaron bien.</p><p>Shiroiwa Ruki se encontraba derrumbado en una esquina en aquel izakaya demasiado elegante para su gusto. Un shot de tequila descansaba enfrente suyo y un poco de melancolía y enojo también.</p><p>(Kosuke y Shuta –su viejo amigo del departamento de recursos humanos– solían traerlo normalmente en bares de mala muerte que cualquier establecimiento que contará con sistema acondicionado sonaba como algo que la gente rica pagaba solamente para ahogar sus penas en alcohol.)</p><p>Kosuke había desaparecido a la hora bajo la mirada de Ruki, Fumiya –su viejo amigo, secretario del departamento– se encontraba a su lado, platicando amenamente con Yonashiro en una discusión de lo que parecía ser “<em>películas que definitivamente no merecían un Óscar</em>”.</p><p>Ruki, siendo el ermitaño que era, tenía unas pocas experiencias en lo que iba de las celebraciones dentro de los departamentos de la compañía. Sinceramente, la idea de juntarse con sus compañeros de trabajo en condiciones que no lo ameritaban sonaba abrumador y un tanto aburrido por su parte.</p><p>Claro, si el encuentro ameritaba alcohol, existía una posible excepción. Pero, pensándolo bien, después de 15 minutos donde comenzó a resentir la presencia de Kosuke, Ruki hizo un recordatorio mental de no volver a caer en las garras de su propio alcoholismo.</p><p>—¿Todo bien, Ruki? —preguntó una voz suave a su lado, sobresaltándolo de su tren mental.</p><p>Ruki volteó a ver a el dueño de la voz, topándose con el rostro de Yonashiro Sho demasiado cerca para su gusto. En algún momento de su gimnasia mental, Fumiya había desaparecido y Yonashiro Sho había decidido que era muy buena idea hablar con Shiroiwa Ruki.</p><p>(Ruki lo culpaba y a la vez no por ser esta clase de hombre perfectamente capaz de sobrellevar situaciones sociales.)</p><p>(Aun así, no era excusa.)</p><p>Ruki tenía encima unas dos botellas de cerveza –algo light–, shots de vodka –algo también light– y otros de tequila –no tan light–. No estaba dentro de la línea de considerarlo insoportable, Shiroiwa Ruki gustaba de tener dignidad aún y con litros de alcohol en su cuerpo.</p><p>Pero algo no pudo evitar hacer que Ruki se sintiera molesto. ¿<em>De qué exactamente</em>? ¡No lo sabía!</p><p>—Sí, todo bien. Todo está perfectamente bien, Sho-kun. Gracias por preguntar —contestó con el mismo tono sarcástico el cual Kosuke odiaba. No lo pudo evitar, necesitaba sacar la frustración de ese día.</p><p>Daba gracias a cualquier ser omnipotente arriba porque sus demás compañeros se encontraban en un estado similar suyo –o peor, por lo visto. Los demás estaban en su propio mundo para notar el desquiciado problema que era Shiroiwa Ruki.</p><p>Por la expresión de Yonashiro, Ruki supuso que el hombre era difícil que lo tumbara unos cuantos shots de vodka. Sería mortificante para Ruki sobrio, pero Ruki borracho no le importaba nada de eso.</p><p>—¿Quieres salir un rato a tomar aire? —preguntó Yonashiro de la nada, trastabillándolo ligeramente y convirtiendo la pregunta en una orden.</p><p>Tomó con suavidad de su hombro y lo ayudó a pararse, nadie dentro de la mesa se vio extrañado ante el gesto, y notó cómo la espalda ancha de Yonashiro se desaparecía rumbo a un balcón.</p><p>El alcohol en su sistema sopesó la opción de seguir a su más odiado compañero de trabajo o quedarse a hacer plática incomoda con sus demás compañeros. Ruki no tenía muchas palabras que intercambiar con Kimata Syoya del departamento de finanzas o con Kono Junki del departamento de compras, así que decidió que por lo menos podría fumar un poco antes de molestar incesantemente a Kosuke por su localización.</p><p>El frio viento de Tokyo en octubre logró hacer que se estremeciera, abrazándose inconscientemente a sí mismo. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea haber deseado un cigarro después de todo.</p><p>Yonashiro Sho descansaba su cuerpo sobre el barandal metálico, su atención ocupada completamente por el panorama. La vista del balcón era hipnotizante a tal punto que Ruki deseó tener menos alcohol en su sistema para poder apreciarla.</p><p>—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Yonashiro cuando le notó estático en el mismo lugar.</p><p>Ruki asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en una banquilla enfrente del barandal, sacó de entre sus bolsillos su cajetilla y su encendedor. El probar de nuevo el sabor de nicotina entre sus labios logró calmarle ligeramente, combinar alcohol y remordimientos era un arma peligrosa para su sanidad.</p><p>—No sabía que fumabas —comentó Yonashiro, tomando asiento a su lado. Su tonó sugestionaba considerablemente su sanidad.</p><p>—No lo hago.</p><p>Ante el ceño fruncido de Yonashiro, Ruki evitó rodar los ojos. —No lo hago, enserio. Solamente cuando lo amerita.</p><p>—Es lo que diría un fumador compulsivo.</p><p>La carcajada que siguió el comentario fue una carcajada protagonizada por el alcohol en su cuerpo, los nervios y un poco de ese odio omnipresente en el cuerpo de Shiroiwa Ruki.</p><p>—Sólo fumo cuando las cosas salen mal. Hoy lo amerita —paró un momento, dejando escapar una bocanada de nicotina hacia la atmosfera. Las luces de Tokyo deslumbraban en Yonashiro, haciéndole ver más apuesto de lo que normalmente era. Ruki quedó en seco y negó con la cabeza—. No necesito darte explicaciones, Sho-kun.</p><p>Ruki pudo jurar que algo en Sho cambió ante lo último, pero como siempre, Yonashiro Sho volvió a su estado perfecto y neutral, regalándole una sonrisa. ¿<em>Por qué carajos le regalaría una sonrisa</em>?</p><p>—Sé que esto no te va ayudar en algo, pero, la próxima vez que vayan con CEO Yamamoto, la van a tener a sus pies.</p><p>Ruki dejó descansar su mano en la banquilla por unos segundos, volviendo su vista hacia Yonashiro. El mayor mantenía sus ojos enfrente, mostrando su puente de nariz recto y sus labios acorazonados.</p><p>“¿<em>Pero qué demonios, Shiroiwa Ruki</em>?” se reclamó por dentro, “<em>Deberías de dejar de tomar tequila.</em>”</p><p>—¿Por qué lo dices? —Ruki se odió en el mismo momento que la pregunta salió de sus labios.</p><p>Yonashiro se encogió de hombros, volteó su cuerpo hacia él y le miró por unos segundos en silencio.</p><p>—Porque no hay nadie más capaz que tú, Ruki —dijo como si la respuesta fuese la más obvia del mundo.</p><p>Ruki evitó atragantarse con el humo y dejó escapar una risa sarcástica. —¿Y Yasu-kun? ¿Acaso él no es capaz?</p><p>Ese no era el punto y Ruki lo sabía.</p><p>Shiroiwa Ruki era una persona con un ego inflado, pero sabía sus límites. El tener alcohol en su sistema hacía que danzara entre esos límites y, en ese momento, sentía que estaba a punto de quemarse con fuego.</p><p>¿<em>Por qué</em>? Ruki no lo sabía, lo presentía.</p><p>Yonashiro Sho enarcó una ceja. —Creo que sabes la respuesta —se detuvo por segundos y le miró como si tratase de desnudar todas sus verdades—. Creo que debería ver si alguien va a irse…</p><p>Al momento que Yonashiro estuvo a punto de partir, Ruki le tomó rápidamente de la muñeca, haciéndolo sentarse con una fuerza tentativa. Otra vez era el alcohol tomando las riendas de sus acciones, Shiroiwa Ruki carecía de un freno en ese instante.</p><p>—Deberías de dejar ser el perfecto empleado de compañía por un segundo, Sho-kun —hubo algo en la expresión de Yonashiro que hizo que Ruki se sintiera mal. Dejo escapar una pequeña risa ahogada, llevándose el cigarro entre sus labios para estar ocupado con algo—. La vista es bella, ¿por qué no la aprovechas mejor?</p><p>Supo que Yonashiro no había apartado su vista de él hasta que dejo escapar un suspiro, cayendo como si el cansancio finalmente le hubiera alcanzado en esta carrera.</p><p>—¿Cansado?</p><p>—Aunque no lo creas, los perfectos empleados también tenemos un límite —comentó sarcásticamente Yonashiro Sho, mostrándose culpable ante el comentario.</p><p>Ruki no lo dejó pasar por alto y se acercó peligrosamente. ¿<em>Cuál sería el límite que el perfecto Yonashiro Sho tenía</em>? Tres años de conocerlo y sabía que Yonashiro Sho nunca había tenido un límite, no uno que demostrara. Las capas de perfección del mayor era su forma de protegerse y poder demostrarle a Ruki lo que él nunca podría ser – lo que la gente buscaba y necesitaba.</p><p>Nuevamente una nueva ola de celos empezó a resurgir, un veneno lento pero letal comenzaba a extenderse entre sus entrañas.</p><p>¿<em>Acaso eran tan diferentes</em>? ¿<em>Qué tenía Yonashiro que él no tuviera</em>?</p><p>—¿Y cuál es tu límite, Sho-kun? —preguntó Ruki detrás de una cortina de inseguridad y envidia.</p><p>—Si te lo dijera no me creerías.</p><p>Ruki se quedó estático, sus dedos aferrándose con firmeza a su cigarro. De repente necesitaba un poco de más aire y salir lo más pronto de ahí. Las pupilas de Yonashiro se mantenían interesadas en cada uno de sus movimientos, como si fuesen un par de luciérnagas atraídas a la luz.</p><p>¿<em>Lo estaba imaginando…</em>? ¿<em>Acaso…</em>?</p><p>En un segundo Yonashiro había eliminado gran parte de la distancia entre ellos, su vista fija en algún detalle de Ruki, mirándose tan jodidamente arraigado.</p><p>En el otro segundo Ruki quedó atónito, la colilla de su cigarro quemando ligeramente sus dedos.</p><p>Al final del tercer segundo una voz interrumpió en el silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos.</p><p>—¡Naoto-san dice que vengas Sho-kun para despedirse de ti! —el vodka relumbraba en la usual voz feliz de Kono Junki.</p><p>Yonashiro pasó a un estado de calma inexplicable, haciendo que Ruki le envidiara desde lo más profundo de sus huesos.</p><p>—Claro, Junki. Gracias por avisarme.</p><p>Sin nada más que explicar, Yonashiro Sho lo dejó, dedicándole una mirada furtiva en su camino.</p><p>El viento frío de Tokyo hizo que tal vez un poco de su estado extasiado hubiera bajado.</p><p>*</p><p>Después de la quinta llamada a buzón, Shiroiwa Ruki estaba decidido a maldecir a las siguientes generaciones de Honda Kosuke.</p><p>Sinceramente, Ruki había entrado en un modo autodestructivo, suficiente para terminar de usar todo el salario de esa semana en alcohol hasta perder la conciencia.</p><p>La mayoría de sus compañeros habían partido, unos cuantos habían quedado para seguir con los buenos ánimos y Yonashiro Sho, <em>maldito Yonashiro Sho</em>, le había borrado del mapa.</p><p>Ruki sentía que no había imaginado la situación, sabía que no había imaginado la situación. Aun así, existía todavía ese odio y esos celos acumulados de años que le hacían relucir que probablemente había sido producto de su cerebro cansado y extasiado.</p><p>Yonashiro Sho –<em>el perfecto empleado del mes, el perfecto compañero de trabajo, el perfecto hijo, el perfecto amigo</em>– no podía estar….</p><p>¡No podía! ¡No debía!</p><p>La sexta llamada terminó nuevamente en buzón y Shiroiwa Ruki estaba más que seguro de matar al siguiente día a Honda Kosuke.</p><p>—Creo que me tengo que ir —avisó Ruki a Ohira Shosei del departamento de finanzas. Junto con sus demás compañeros de finanzas habían tomado entre su embrace al solitario Shiroiwa Ruki después de haber ser desechado terriblemente por Honda Kosuke y –por lo visto– Yonashiro Sho.</p><p>Ohira Shosei asintió. —Cuídate, Ruki-kun. Nos vemos el lunes.</p><p>Ruki se despidió de manera general para salir rápidamente del lugar, aprovechando que sus compañeros se encontraban tan extasiados como él para notar su presencia.</p><p>El frío de Tokyo volvió a sacudirlo y no pudo evitar nuevamente abrazarse a sí mismo. Tenía dos opciones disponibles, gastar lo que quedaba de su semana para pagar un taxi hasta su casa o dormir en un internet-café hasta que amaneciera. Ninguna de las dos opciones sonada viable.</p><p>Antes de que pudiera decidir pagar dos días de comida en un taxi, una voz llamó desde los lejos, trastabillándolo momentáneamente.</p><p>—¡Ruki! ¡Espera!</p><p>Yonashiro Sho trotó hasta donde se encontraba Ruki, mientras colocaba sus brazos dentro de un ligero abrigo. Ruki quería correr lo más pronto posible y, ante esto, no pudo evitar ignorar al mayor en el proceso.</p><p>Yonashiro supuso que Ruki contaba con un oído selectivo, por lo que le tomó de su antebrazo, una pequeña presión siendo ejercida que gritaba “<em>quédate</em>”.</p><p>Shiroiwa Ruki realmente quería correr.</p><p>—¿Vas a pedir un taxi? ¿No vives por donde Kosuke?</p><p>—Como puedes notar, Yasu-kun desapareció y realmente necesito irme a casa —dijo Ruki entre dientes, su yo extasiado era mucho más perceptivo y, probablemente, menos amable de lo habitual—. Entonces, si me disculpas…</p><p>—¿No gustarías quedarte conmigo? —preguntó Sho con rapidez, las palabras siendo disparadas como balas. Una pequeña sonrisa insegura se hizo paso de las facciones apuestas de Yonashiro—. A lo que me refiero, ya es muy tarde y la tarifa del taxi hasta tu zona he de ser una aberración. Vivo dentro de la tarifa base del taxi.</p><p>Ruki quedó atónito por un segundo.</p><p>—Por favor, me sentiría menos preocupado que te quedaras conmigo.</p><p>El menor tragó en seco, sintiendo como un nudo hacía la tarea imposible. En vez de proseguir con el usual veneno en su sangre, ahora era un nudo que impedía el paso del mismo por su cuerpo.</p><p>
  <em>¿Preocuparse por él? ¿Por la persona que lo catalogaba como su enemigo? ¿Por la persona que siempre tronaba de celos por cada perfecta acción que hacía su perfecto ser?</em>
</p><p>¿Preocuparse por Shiroiwa Ruki?</p><p>Por segunda vez en la noche, Yonashiro le había dejado sin palabras.</p><p>—Está bien.</p><p>Shiroiwa Ruki estaba cansado hasta el punto de dejarse manejar a diestra y siniestra, ni siquiera sus más profundos sentimientos encontrados le hicieron pelear contra esa reverenda implicación.</p><p>Yonashiro, juzgando por la sorpresa en su expresión, no había esperado que cediera con facilidad. Ruki no tenía la energía de remarcarlo o asegurarle que tal vez – con un poco de menos de alcohol y cansancio y enojo en él – le hubiera negado sin chistar.</p><p>Su mirada seguía en Ruki después de segundos, haciendo que el menor se sintiera impaciente.</p><p>—¿Entonces? —continuó Ruki, levantando su ceño y haciéndole volver a la realidad.</p><p>Yonashiro despertó de su letargo y le miró confundido. —¿No tienes frío?</p><p>—Nada que un taxi a casa no quite, Sho-kun —comentó sarcásticamente Ruki.</p><p>Sho no se vio satisfecho con su respuesta y empezó a desvestirse de su ligero abrigo, extendiéndolo a Ruki mientras sacaba su celular para marcar a algún número, o para mantenerse ocupado.</p><p>—Creo que lo necesitas más que yo.</p><p>—Creo que no.</p><p>Ante el ceño fruncido de Yonashiro, Ruki dejó escapar un suspiro y tomó el abrigo, colocándolo sobre sus hombros como si fuese una manta. Yonashiro Sho era musculoso en los lugares donde Shiroiwa Ruki no era, sus hombros y sus brazos significaban el esfuerzo de una rutina continua de ejercicio y de buenos genes.</p><p>Ruki sintió que el hilo de sus pensamientos estaba navegando hacia aguas complicadas, por lo que decidió ponerle un freno. Nada bueno salía de pensar en hechos peligrosos.</p><p>—Pediré el taxi. Espera aquí, ¿ok? —dijo Yonashiro para empezar caminar rumbo hacia las calles de Tokyo en esta desolada noche.</p><p>Ruki tomó su teléfono, marcando por última vez a Kosuke y escuchando el memorizado mensaje de buzón.</p><p>Definitivamente iba a maldecir a las siguientes generaciones de Honda Kosuke.</p><p>*</p><p>La duración del viaje en taxi a casa de Yonashiro fue de unos escasos diez minutos. No fue el tiempo suficiente para fingir un coma etílico o dormirse para olvidar que, en definitiva, iba a pasar la noche en el departamento de su <em>pseudo-enemigo</em>, Yonashiro Sho.</p><p>Después de un mensaje mandado a Kosuke de su ubicación, Ruki no pudo evitar observar a dicho <em>pseudo-enemigo</em>. La forma en que sus dedos se movían ansiosamente en su pierna y la forma en que trataba de disimular que Shiroiwa Ruki no estaba a su lado fue lo suficiente para decirle que Yonashiro estaba claramente en un dilema problemático.</p><p>El taxi terminó estacionándose en una zona residencial armoniosa, parecía ser de clase media alta y contaba con una cantidad desorbitante de árboles. Enfrente suyo se encontraba un minucioso edificio de cuatro niveles, su arquitectura le recordaba a Ruki a aquellos edificios en países foráneos. Contaba con ventanales extensos y una fachada que le hacía saber que Yonashiro Sho no era un hombre de escasos recursos.</p><p>El viaje en el elevador fue el minuto más incómodo en su vida y el camino hacia el departamento de Yonashiro ocupó el segundo lugar. Una placa en color oro contaba con la grabación de “<em>#549: Yonashiro</em>” y su puerta era como todo el lugar – costoso y demasiado elegante para su gusto.</p><p>—Bienvenido a mi departamento. Perdóname por el desorden —comentó Yonashiro en el marco de su puerta.</p><p>Ruki bufó pensando en el arsenal de vajillas sucias y el stirofoam de sus ramens instantáneos en su departamento. Conociendo a Yonashiro, dudaba que el hombre supiera el verdadero significado de desorden.</p><p>El departamento fue como Ruki lo había imaginado, impecable y sustancialmente pretencioso – justo como Yonashiro Sho.</p><p>El mayor le detuvo la puerta mientras Ruki entraba al departamento. Era más espacioso y armonioso que el de Ruki, tenía una pequeña cocina funcional apartada de la sala principal, a diferencia del tumulto <em>cocina-sala-recibidor-bañ</em>o de su propio departamento.</p><p>—Ponte cómodo, voy a traerte algo en lo que puedas dormir —le dio una vista de pies a cabeza y, por alguna maldita razón, Ruki sintió la sangre hervir en su cabeza—. ¿Quieres tomarte una ducha?</p><p>Una ducha sonaba excelente para tranquilizarse. —Sí. Si no es mucha molestia, Sho-kun.</p><p>El tono sarcástico había desaparecido por esa ocasión, Ruki no era tan desagradecido como para volver a estallar enfrente de Yonashiro – por ahora.</p><p>—Claro que no —admitió Yonashiro, sonriendo ligeramente para entrar a lo que era su cuarto y traer en sus manos un pijama viejo—. Es lo único que pude encontrar que te quedara. El baño está a la izquierda.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>El agua caliente fue un grandioso supresor para todo lo acontecido en ese día, sus músculos descansando al momento que la calidez hacía un intento de relajarlos. Sus mismos pensamientos se sentían distantes, como si simplemente no existiera una idea flotando en su cabeza.</p><p>Cuando salió del baño, Yonashiro Sho se encontraba acomodando el futón en silencio. Al notarlo, paró su tarea y los dos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.</p><p>Todavía el alcohol seguía en él, todavía las dudas seguían en él.</p><p>—Espero que el futón sea de tu agrado, en realidad no lo había usado desde hace…</p><p>—¿Por qué lo estás haciendo? —preguntó Ruki, interrumpiéndolo. Ante la confusión en el rostro de Sho, un suspiro resopló de sus labios resecos—. ¿Por qué estás siendo amable conmigo?</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>Ruki empezó sentir el enojo renacer desde lo más profundo de él.</p><p>¿<em>A qué se refería</em>?</p><p>¿Qué acaso estos años de indiferencia no le habían dicho nada? ¿Qué acaso no sabía la jodida envidia que florecía cada segundo que Yonashiro Sho existía?</p><p>—¿Estás de broma, <em>Sho-kun</em>? —dijo en un vano intento de tomar las riendas de esa explosión de sentimientos. No era una manera ideal de confrontar su resentimiento de años y su personalidad complicada cuando Yonashiro estaba en todo el derecho de correrlo, pero no podía evitarlo, maldita sea, no podía evitarlo—. Dime que estás de broma.</p><p>—Es enserio, Ruki. No sé a qué viene tu comentario —se levantó del suelo, mirándole a nivel.</p><p>—Por favor, Sho-kun. ¿Acaso eres ciego?</p><p>Yonashiro se acercó más a él, la usual sonrisa brillante siendo extinta, como si no hubiese existido nunca.</p><p>—Creo que es más que obvio que simplemente no… Creo es más que obvio que simplemente no te trató como a los demás.</p><p>Ante esto Yonashiro paró en seco, quedándose con los brazos a sus lados.</p><p>Todos estos años habían sido una constante de intrínsecos comentarios, miradas evitadas y expresiones que decían más que una palabra: Shiroiwa Ruki estaba que reventaba de celos.</p><p>Todos esos sentimientos eran como maleza que habían crecido con el tiempo, era imposible que el mayor no hubiera notado la pésima resolución de Ruki con él.</p><p>—¿Dejas pasar por alto las personas que no te soportan? —dijo Ruki en un susurro—. ¿Dejas pasar por alto que no puedes ser el ser perfecto para todos?</p><p>Yonashiro ahora relucía su ceño fruncido, ese brillo normal en sus ojos apagándose y dando paso a una extraña opacidad a ellos. —¿De aquí a cuando he sido perfecto para todos, Ruki?</p><p>Ruki dejó escapar una risa sarcástica. Estaba de broma, sí que estaba de broma.</p><p>—¿No puedes ser tan distraído o sí? ¿O es una gran parte de tu ego?</p><p>Era hipócrita de Ruki hablar de egos cuando el suyo sobrepasaba la órbita. Sabía que Yonashiro Sho no era de ese tipo de personas, pero no podía fácilmente con la idea de saber que el hombre todo lo que él no era.</p><p>Los celos eran peligrosos, venenosos hasta el punto de borrar las líneas de cordialidad y convertirlo en alguien que odiaba ser. Shiroiwa Ruki trató de suprimirlos, suprimirlos para dejar sentirse menos, para dejar de recordarse que nunca estaría a la talla de Yonashiro Sho.</p><p>Esa manera de pensar había sido provocada gracias a esta noche, a la manera de olvidar todas las desagradables situaciones con Ruki por los años. No lo podría perdonar tan fácil.</p><p>—No te muerdas la lengua, continua —dijo Sho seriamente.</p><p>Ruki estaba a punto de explotar. Debía poner un freno a esta locura, no era la manera de agradecer todo lo de esta noche.</p><p>—¿Es enserio? Después de lo maldito que he sido contigo, después de cómo te he tratado estás más que cómodo con….</p><p>Una cosa llevó a la otra.</p><p>Ruki sabía que en el momento que Yonashiro se sintió a la defensiva iba a tirarle un merecido golpe.</p><p>Pero, lo que tiró no fue un golpe. Pero, Yonashiro no estaba a la defensiva.</p><p>Unas manos cálidas le tomaron de su rostro – con tal suavidad contrastando la dureza de sus declaraciones – y Sho calló todas sus palabras en sus labios.</p><p>Ruki quedó atónito, sus brazos descansando pesadamente a sus lados. Sabía que debería separarlo y seguir con su discurso. Más las preguntas que previamente había tenido ahora disiparon.</p><p>Como si Yonashiro fuese electrocutado, se separó y evitó mirarle.</p><p>—Perdona, perdona. No era mi intención, perdóname, Ruki —un suspiro tembloroso pasó por sus labios que fue imposible de no notar lo arraigado que Yonashiro se encontraba—. No debí haber hecho eso.</p><p>Algo en Ruki quebró ante lo último.</p><p>—¡Eso es a lo que me refiero, Sho-kun! Deja de ser esa maldita versión perfecta que todo mundo espera de ti. ¿Por qué me dejas pisotearte?</p><p>Algo en Ruki quebró.</p><p>Toda la energía concentrada en él terminó nuevamente en los labios de Yonashiro, esta vez con una brusquedad diferente a la calma de Sho. El mayor se quedó estático, tensándose de pies a cabeza.</p><p>Pasaron segundos hasta que Sho terminó relajándose y, en ese momento, Ruki se separó lo suficiente para decir, sus mismos ojos desconcentrándose y hablando en tono tan inaudible: —¿Puedo besarte?</p><p>Una pregunta que era nada más que obvia, pero Ruki necesitaba el permiso para terminar creando esa chispa que lo llevara a estallar.</p><p>Que lo llevara a su final.</p><p>Yonashiro no dijo nada, solamente terminó eliminando la distancia entre ellos.</p><p>Ruki suspiro, subiendo sus brazos hacia los hombros del mayor, atrayéndolo más hacia él. Había un calor que empezó poco a poco a nacer en él, cambiando aquella flama de sentimientos encontrados por un diferente tipo de flama que lo hacía sentirse ciego.</p><p>¡Pero qué fácil Yonashiro Sho se dejaba pisotear por Shiroiwa Ruki!</p><p>¿Era algún tipo de Síndrome de Estocolmo? ¿Era un deseo irreprochable?</p><p>¿<em>Era simplemente atracción</em>?</p><p>Ruki, aun así, no era tonto. Habían pasado unos cuantos largos meses desde la última que sentía que alguien lo deseaba de esta manera. Su vanidad no podía permitir dejarle escapar de entre sus dedos.</p><p>Los brazos de Yonashiro se aferraron a alguna parte de su cintura, la presión de la yema de sus dedos en su piel dejaría marca el día siguiente. Era como si Yonashiro estuviera tratando de restringir todo aquello encerrado en él.</p><p>Los siguientes minutos fueron un desorden de labios y de suspiros intercambiados entre sus bocas.</p><p>Ruki empezaba a sentirse sofocado y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Yonashiro lo había liderado al sillón de su sala, su atención todavía seguía concentrada en robarse cada aliento de Ruki.</p><p>Al estar sentados en el sillón, Sho se separó de él, Ruki sintiendo un quejido involuntario saliendo. Aun así, Yonashiro continuó en un camino hacia su cuello, donde empezó a sentirse en casa, besando y mordiendo como si nunca estuviese saciado.</p><p>—<em>Oh</em>.</p><p>Ruki no pudo evitar arquear su espalda cuando sintió las cálidas manos del mayor sobre su piel gélida. Ante el contacto los dos comenzaron a tratar de dejar de suprimir todas sus reacciones naturales.</p><p>Ruki heló al escuchar el gruñido de parte de Sho cuando trató de involucrar un poco de fricción entre ellos.</p><p>Maldición, maldición. ¿<em>Qué estaba haciendo</em>?</p><p>Fue como ser alcanzado por un rayo y Ruki se separó rápidamente. Su respiración sintiéndose todavía agitada, tratando de recobrar un poco del aire que por minutos le había sido privado.</p><p>—Deberíamos de parar, Sho-kun.</p><p>“<em>Deberíamos de parar porque después no podré controlarme</em>”, pensó Ruki.</p><p>El rostro de Yonashiro Sho era una combinación desordenada de su cabello castaño, unos labios rojos y el brillo de sus ojos deslumbrando como nunca lo habían hecho.</p><p>Definitivamente sería difícil de controlarse.</p><p>—Claro, sí —trató de decir Yonashiro. Era más que notorio que por primera vez en todos estos años de conocerlo, Yonashiro Sho no encontraba las palabras adecuadas—. Buenas noches. Descansa, Ruki.</p><p>Con esto se fue a su propio cuarto, sin mirarle.</p><p>Pasaron minutos hasta que Ruki pudo recuperar un poco de la sanidad que había perdido en el momento, dejando caer su cabeza entre el respaldo del sillón.</p><p>¿<em>Pero qué rayos había hecho</em>?</p><p>*</p><p>A la mañana siguiente, Yonashiro Sho se despertó en un departamento vacío, careciendo de la calidez de la noche anterior.</p><p>El futón se encontraba guardado y encima la ropa que le había prestado a Ruki estaba meticulosamente doblada.</p><p>Y, cuando tomó su celular en sus manos, un mensaje se encontraba en su buzón.</p><p>“<em>Tuve un inconveniente en casa. Gracias por dejarme quedarme contigo, Sho-kun.</em>”</p><p>*</p><p>—¿Estás bien, Ruki? —preguntó Kosuke en uno de sus recesos de comida. El bullicio de la cafetería de la empresa le había dejado desprotegido por momentos. Ruki, quien se encontraba a mitad de una mordida a su hamburguesa, le dedicó una mirada de confusión—. Has estado estos últimos días extraño.</p><p>Decir que había estado “<em>extraño</em>” estaba más que en lo correcto.</p><p>Después de dicho ¿<em>accidente</em>? con dicho hombre. Shiroiwa Ruki había entrado en un trance – tanto personal como laboral.</p><p>El punto era que Yonashiro Sho seguía siendo el mismo hombre perfecto, pulcro y reluciente de siempre. No había dejado de tratar a Ruki diferente, recibiéndolo con la misma profesionalidad y calidez que lo caracterizaba, era como si nunca hubiese pasado ese ¿<em>accidente</em>? ¿<em>deseo</em>?</p><p>Sin embargo, mientras Yonashiro Sho paseaba diligentemente por la empresa sin que nadie supiera que Shiroiwa Ruki había probado esa boca de ensueño, Ruki estaba a punto de estallar, explotar, salir volando de la atmosfera y de este universo.</p><p>—Soy yo el que debería decirte eso, Yasu-kun.</p><p>Últimamente vivir a la defensiva había hecho que Shiroiwa Ruki empezara a demostrar actitudes que él mismo perjuró nunca caer.</p><p>Y era ser arraigado.</p><p>Shiroiwa Ruki era una persona que tomaba la iniciativa, el indicado para aferrarse a las riendas del asunto y tener todo bajo la palma de su mano. Sentirse a la deriva de alguien era un sentimiento tan desconocido que le hacía sentirse al borde un acantilado, a un paso de caer al abismo por mucho que tratara de aferrarse a la cuerda.</p><p>Kosuke lo había notado – claro que lo había hecho – y no había hablado del asunto por los primeros días. Claramente su paciencia se había agotado.</p><p>Honda Kosuke sabía cuándo enfrentarse a una batalla con Shiroiwa Ruki, por lo que dejo de lado el tema y le regaló lo que parecía una sonrisa.</p><p>—Shuta y Fumiya van a ir a un karaoke a celebrar esta noche….</p><p>—¿Celebrar qué?</p><p>Kosuke le miró sarcásticamente. —¿Halloween? ¿Día de gracias? ¿Acaso importa? —dejó su bento a un lado y dio una palmada a su rostro para poder traerlo de vuelta—. El punto es que necesitas relajarte, Ruki. Toda la semana te has visto distraído. Ni siquiera has dicho tus típicos comentarios de odio hacia Sho.</p><p>Ruki trató con todas sus ganas evitar la posible mueca en su rostro ante la mención del nombre de la persona causante de todo esto. Tal vez podría ser el mejor actor de Japón cuando se refería a clientes, pero en frente de personas de su vida diaria era complicado mantener su fachada.</p><p>—Estoy cansado. Debe ser eso.</p><p>Kosuke decidió no presionar más el asunto y tomó su celular en manos, mandándole una dirección por mensaje.</p><p>—A las 9 de la noche. Viste casual. Yo pagó el alcohol —dijo Kosuke como comentario final.</p><p>Ruki suspiró.</p><p>La idea de alcohol gratis no sonaba tan mal.</p><p>*</p><p>Algo dentro suyo empezó a causarle ganas de vomitar antes de estar en frente del edificio de karaoke. No sabía si era parte de los nervios o un efecto del acontecimiento de la semana pasada, pero de algo estaba muy seguro, no sentía que iba a salir vivo de esta.</p><p>Por muy dentro suyo sabía que esta era la forma de Kosuke de dejarle que olvidara y se relajara. Aunque Ruki se había quedado con el secreto, el mayor tenía un presentimiento que sobrepasaba las leyes naturales. Era eso y, que Shiroiwa Ruki, en veces resultaba ser un pésimo mentiroso.</p><p>Normalmente los cuatro, Kosuke, Fumiya, Shuta y Ruki, tenían sus clásicas salidas que involucraban un tiempo grato entre ellos y un poco de buena comida y alcohol. Era justamente lo que Ruki necesitaba en ese momento.</p><p>Se dirigió a la sala designada, topándose con el sonido de Shuta cantando una balada a todo pulmón.</p><p>—Oh, Shuta —dijo Ruki mientras entraba—. ¡Has venido con …! Oh…</p><p>Shuta solamente río esplendorosamente, una mezcla de alcohol y su excéntrica personalidad siendo la causa de esta. Dentro de la sala estaba Fumiya mirando con cierto carácter a Shuta, Kosuke platicaba con fervor y, enfrente suyo, Yonashiro Sho tenía una cerveza en su mano, mirándole con toda la atención posible.</p><p>Nuevamente las ganas de vomitar y perderse en la noche de Tokyo regresaron.</p><p>¿<em>Pero qué rayos estaba haciendo</em>?</p><p>—¡Ruki! ¡Veniste! —dijo Kosuke, sonriendo ante su presencia.</p><p>—Dije que vendría, ¿o no, Yasu-kun? —contestó Ruki, rogando que el temblor en su misma voz fuera disipado por el ruido de la sala.</p><p>Ya que no había espacio alguno entre Kosuke y Fumiya, Ruki se sentó a un lado de Yonashiro, ignorando la manera en que sus ojos parecían absortos ante cada movimiento suyo.</p><p>—Shuta había mencionado que le escribiste que te habías sentido mal —Fumiya se encogió de hombros y le pasó un plato que contenía un poco de pizza—. ¿Puedes digerir eso o quieres que pidamos algo más?</p><p>—Estoy bien. No te preocupes —Ruki supuso que hizo una mueca que simplemente decía “<em>Claro que no estoy bien</em>”, aun así, le conocían lo suficiente para no presionar el asunto.</p><p>—¿Quieres que pida un vaso de agua? —preguntó a su lado Yonashiro, obligando por primera vez a Ruki a verle. Sho era de las personas que no batallaban con el alcohol, por lo que por mucho que tratara de indagar su estado, el mayor se veía fresco. Yonashiro le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y nuevamente Ruki empezaba con las ganas de desaparecer, o terminar queriendo borrar esa sonrisa – lo que sucediera primero—. Tristemente solo tenemos alcohol.</p><p>—Así está bien —se apresuró a decir, tomando un pedazo de pizza—. Gracias.</p><p>—De nada.</p><p>La velada pasó más lentamente de lo previsto. Shuta – como de costumbre – se proclamó como el rey del karaoke, haciendo sus personificaciones y sacándoles risas sin precedentes.</p><p>Ruki no se sentía bien y el fingir sus reacciones le estaban haciendo sentirse más cansado. Podía sentir la mirada preocupada por parte de Kosuke y una de cuestionamiento de Fumiya. Yonashiro no era mucho mejor, sus preguntas ocasionales del trabajo le hacían pensar que el mayor no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba logrando.</p><p>No era como si Ruki supiera en sí que estaba logrando en él. Pero, aun así, era notable que Shiroiwa Ruki era tan fácil de noquear y Yonashiro Sho era la persona de ahora tenerlo bajo su dominio, sin siquiera desearlo con obscura intención.</p><p>—Ahora Sho le toca destronar a Shuta —dijo Fumiya con una risa, sus mejillas estaban rojas y descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kosuke—. He escuchado del departamento de finanzas que siempre terminas robándote el espectáculo en las noches de karaoke.</p><p>—¡Sho! ¡Sho! ¡Sho! —comenzó a entonar Shuta, una sonrisa maniaca de lado a lado.</p><p>—Son puras mentiras de los del departamento de finanzas —aseguró Sho, lucía un leve sonrojo en sus pómulos, probablemente el producto de estar en el calor de la sala. Esta vez no había alcohol que disipara el brillo de sus ojos y, de nuevo, Ruki sintió unas ganas de golpear todo a su alrededor—. Pero, si insisten.</p><p>Sho se levantó de su lugar, dedicándole una mirada particular antes de tomar el micrófono en sus manos y empezó a calentar su voz.</p><p>—¿Con qué nos vas deleitar, Sho? —preguntó Shuta, tomando un amargo trago de su cerveza y obteniendo una risa por parte del mayor, quien se encontraba buscando de entre la biblioteca de canciones.</p><p>—Una favorita —contestó Yonashiro, mientras la música comenzaba.</p><p><em>Qué bueno habría sido todo esto si todo fuera un sueño, incluso ahora, aún sueño contigo</em>.</p><p>Ruki heló. La suave voz de miel de Yonashiro empezó a llenar el bullicio de la sala, dejándoles con la sorpresa bien impregnada. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, el amarre en el micrófono firme a la vez que sus labios se movían al son de la música.</p><p><em>Hasta de la tristeza de esos días, hasta del dolor de esos días, he amado cada parte de ellos, contigo a mi lado</em>.</p><p>La canción siguió, Shuta a su lado haciendo sonidos a aprobación. Ruki volteó a ver a Kosuke, topándose con su mirada fija en él, y trago en seco, volviendo su atención a Yonashiro.</p><p>Era hipnotizante verle de esa manera, era como si se mostrara al desnudo – su pasión desbordando por cada poro de su piel.</p><p>Yonashi Sho era talentoso – de eso no había duda. Ponerlo en este gran estante de perfección le había hecho imposible verlo de diferente manera todo este tiempo y, en ese momento, fue la prueba más grande de la misma ceguera en Shiroiwa Ruki.</p><p>Había más de Yonashiro Sho que una sonrisa perfecta y una corbata impecable, había más de Yonashiro Sho que siempre soluciones y ser el primero en todo.</p><p>Ruki estaba a un pie de salir volando, la voz dulce de Sho siendo el único impedimento de caer rendido esa noche.</p><p><em>Mi corazón se detiene, aunque estuviste a mi lado, fue casi como una mentira, pero nunca la olvidaré</em>.</p><p>Al terminar, el estallido de gritos y ovaciones fueron impredecibles. Yonashiro Sho regresó a su lugar, haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante las risas de los demás.</p><p>—¡Los de finanzas no mentían! —dijo Fumiya con éxtasis.</p><p>—Por fin tengo un rival digno —comentó Shuta, ocasionando la risa por parte de Yonashiro.</p><p>Sho estaba calmado, como si el cantar le hubiese descansado. Relucía tan perfectamente que Ruki se obligó a apartar la vista. —Claro que no, claro que no.</p><p>Algo en Shiroiwa Ruki quebró y se levantó de su lugar, apartándose lo más humanamente posible, diciendo: —Voy a fumarme un cigarro.</p><p>Sin esperar la respuesta de los demás, caminó fuera de la sala y fuera del establecimiento.</p><p>Como déjà vu, nuevamente Ruki se encontraba haciendo pelea a la gélida brisa que indicaba que el invierno estaba más cerca en Tokyo. Aferró su chaqueta a sí mismo, en un vano intento de protegerse y de sobrellevar el conflicto en este clima.</p><p>Logró sacar de sus bolsillos su cajetilla y su encendedor. Con manos temblantes trató de encender el cigarro, gruñendo a la vez que la tarea se dificultaba por el estado emocional y mental en el que se encontraba.</p><p>—¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Yonashiro Sho le había seguido, su rostro se encontraba pasible y con una clara intención de tregua entre los dos. Su celular danzaba entre sus dedos ansiosamente y Ruki pudo sentir que tal vez podrían estar en la misma situación.</p><p>Ruki se encogió de hombros, colocando el cigarro entre sus labios y Yonashiro Sho agarró el encendedor para prender la colilla satisfactoriamente. Ruki mencionó un “<em>gracias</em>” por lo bajo, tomando una bocanada larga de nicotina y sintiendo el calmante relajar sus músculos.</p><p>Exhaló una nube de sus labios y recargó todo su peso contra la pared más cercana. La mirada de Sho se mantenía fija en él, en cada movimiento y suspiro, probablemente esperando algo a cambio – algo que Shiroiwa Ruki nunca le daría.</p><p>—Así que cantas, Sho-kun… —comenzó Ruki, no soportando el silencio más que su tren de pensamientos.</p><p>—Algo así —Sho mencionó, uniéndose a Ruki y también recargando su espalda contra la pared del edificio, guardando su celular en sus bolsillos—. Cuando estaba en universidad solía cantar en un bar cercano para poder pagar algunos gastos.</p><p>Inconscientemente Ruki sonrió, sus manos seguían temblando en el agarre en su cigarro. —Suenas como esos chicos que tuvieron una banda fallida en la preparatoria —mencionó sarcásticamente sin poder evitar el remordimiento que siguió las palabras.</p><p>Aun así, Yonashiro no pareció tomarlo como ofensa y dejó escapar una risa. —De hecho, si tuve una banda fallida en la preparatoria. Era el vocalista principal. Solíamos tocar en los festivales escolares y en unas cuantas bodas.</p><p>Ruki sintió una sonrisa involuntaria hacer paso en su cansado rostro, a pesar de las circunstancias en las que su sanidad yacía. —Todo un drama de adolescente. Definitivamente se escucha divertido.</p><p>—Fue divertido, por mucho que apestáramos —admitió Yonashiro, llevándose una mano a su cuello, viéndose sensible tras la luz mercurial.</p><p>Ruki fijó su vista en él, manteniendo el humo de nicotina en sus pulmones, permitiéndose por primera vez desde que le conoció poder apreciarle completamente y dejar de lado todos esos sentimientos encontrados – <em>celos, envidia, ego</em>.</p><p>—Tienes talento, Sho-kun —exhaló el humo hacia la calle, solamente mostrando su perfil y evitando decir mucho con su expresión.</p><p>Era difícil para Ruki admitir que Yonashiro Sho iba más allá de las líneas de perfección y que – por mucho que Ruki se sintiera en total destrucción cada vez que contaba con su presencia – él contaba con un talento nato.</p><p>Yonashiro le miró sorprendido por un momento y dijo: —Gracias, Ruki.</p><p>Un silencio cómodo se instauró en ellos. Desde su lugar podía escuchar la manera en que trataba de remendar sus pensamientos y formar frases coherentes. Ruki necesitaba acabarse su cigarro para evitar a toda costa la siguiente plática.</p><p>No estaba listo. No estaba listo para tener que pensar esta situación más de lo suficiente necesario.</p><p>Era difícil para Shiroiwa Ruki admitir sus errores, pero era mucho más difícil ser el que tenga perdonarlos.</p><p>Como si Sho hubiese estado leyendo su mente, caminó enfrente de Ruki. Aunque su expresión fuera complicada, las palabras salieron con tal confianza que Ruki carecía.</p><p>—Perdón por lo de la otra semana, Ruki. No tengo excusa por ponerte en la situación en la que te metí, ni tampoco haber aprovechado de ti en ese estado —dijo Sho, sus hombros rígidos y un aire de culpabilidad entrometiéndose entre cada línea de sus labios.</p><p>Ruki dejó descansar su cigarro y le miró: —Tu también estabas en el mismo estado.</p><p>—Aun así, esa no es ninguna excusa.</p><p>Un suspiro sobrepasó sus propios labios, reemplazando la nicotina en ellos. Ruki no tenía palabras para responder, más un pensamiento predominaba en él.</p><p>—¿Entonces te arrepientes de haberlo hecho? —pregunto Ruki.</p><p>Desde su lugar podía escuchar la vivacidad de Tokyo siendo opacada momentáneamente por el hombre frente suyo.</p><p>Podía intuir que había puesto a Yonashiro en una posición difícil, por muy dentro no lo lamentaba, no cuando trataba de encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas.</p><p>—Me arrepiento de haberme forzado a ti —respondió Sho.</p><p>Ruki tiró su cigarro, aplastándolo con la suela de su zapato. Paso por paso se acercó hacia el hombre para estar a un respiro de Yonashiro, podía contar todas sus pestañas desde esa distancia y notar las micro expresiones de su apuesto rostro.</p><p>—¿Y qué dirías si nunca te forzaste?</p><p>¿<em>Cómo podía combatir esta necesidad de besar ese ceño fruncido</em>?</p><p>Por mucho que una parte de Ruki sintiera todavía el deseo de poder destrozarlo, de demostrarle que él era el único ganador en esta vida, otra parte de él lo planeaba de manera diferente. Podría ser demostrarle mediante una batalla emocional, tenerlo enredado en sus dedos, sabiendo lo que Shiroiwa Ruki era posible causarle con tan solo existir.</p><p>Sho suspiró, el aire cálido abanicando el rostro de Ruki en el proceso.</p><p>—Estoy seguro que me odias, pero… —Yonashiro se detuvo.</p><p>—No te odio —dijo Ruki. No era odio, siempre había sido una combinación de sentirse el rey del mundo y la envidia hacía alguien que no parecía esforzarse la mitad de lo que Ruki se esforzaba—. Es complicado, Sho-kun.</p><p>Yonashiro tenía una expresión de incredulidad, no se atrevía a continuar sus propias palabras.</p><p>La atención de Ruki ahora descansaba en aquellos labios, los que hace una eternidad los había tenido a su merced. Sho pudo trazar su mirada hasta la causa de su silencio y soltó un gruñido antes de tomarle del rostro y forzar el desorden en su cabeza en Ruki.</p><p>Ruki soltó un sonido de sorpresa, más rápidamente el contacto fue bienvenido mientras apretaba sus manos en la cintura del mayor, tratando de buscar esa calidez que su cuerpo expedía y persiguiendo el sabor de vodka de su paladar.</p><p>Después de terminar con la inicial brusquedad, Yonashiro empezó a navegar sus pulgares sobre los pómulos de Ruki con una suavidad que hacía que el menor sintiera que estaba desvaneciendo segundo a segundo. Con sus extensas palmas lideraba los ángulos del rostro de Ruki y la calidez de su boca – una batalla desastrosa de labios y pasión ciega.</p><p>Ruki juraba que Yonashiro podía sentirlo temblar entre sus manos, la razón era simple: Shiroiwa Ruki se estaba intoxicando sin ninguna premonición.</p><p>Todavía había mucho que pensar al respecto. Aquellos sentimientos de años no desaparecían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin importar cuan físicamente atraído se sintiera al mayor.</p><p>Pero, Shiroiwa Ruki era un hombre de necesidad. – Y la única necesidad que sentía en esa noche era en derrumbar a Yonashiro Sho de un golpe seco.</p><p>—¿Quieres ir a mi departamento? —Sho se separó para susurrar sobre sus labios.</p><p>Ruki – quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados – los abrió lentamente para observar a Yonashiro Sho.</p><p>¿<em>Se atrevería a sobrepasar esos límites</em>? ¿<em>Esos mismos límites que Yonashiro Sho había establecido para sí mismo</em>?</p><p>Ruki sentía que no era su lugar recordarle lo que significaba esa implicación. Yonashiro era lo suficientemente inteligente y conciso para saber las consecuencias tras aquella propuesta.</p><p>Si le preguntaran como definir el sentimiento que albergaba en él en aquel momento, era como finalmente tener en su posesión aquella chispa que terminó estallando en fuegos artificiales de diferentes tonalidades en el oscuro cielo.</p><p>¿<em>Pero que más daba tener que ir contra sus principios</em>? Ruki siempre había sido de los empleados que luchaban bajo las reglas de sus propios valores. ¿<em>Existía alguna diferencia esta vez</em>?</p><p>Era extraño, porque Ruki no sentía temer por el futuro. Su cuerpo se encontraba en el punto exacto de dejarse llevar completamente por aquel hombre de piel besada por el sol.</p><p>Ruki sonrió, sintiendo la brisa de otoño besar la piel de sus rosadas mejillas.</p><p>—Suena bien.</p><p>Sonaba como el comienzo de una guerra que Ruki estaba dispuesto a ganar.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Título de Nobody de The Rampage from Exile Tribe. Tal vez algun día escriba la otra parte. Pero, por mientras, a sufrir con este mal escrito os...</p><p>(Obviamente la canción que canta Yonasho es Lemon, por obvias razones)</p><p>twt @peonyocean</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>